Land Biomes/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, What biomes are found in Utah? From, Karenb8. MOBY: Beep? TIM: No, a biome. Tim addresses Moby. TIM: A biome is an interdependent system of plants and animals and land, a sort of large region with similar ecosystems. Several tiles of different shape start appearing and soon fill up the entire screen. Each tile has an image of a plant or an animal on it, including a tree branch, a leaf, a bush, a polar bear, a wolf, an owl, a goose, a rabbit, a moose, a ferret and a fly. TIM: Factors like temperature, rainfall, and altitude all decide what type of plant and animal life a biome can support. The screen is broken up into three parts, first shows a thermometer, second part includes an animation of rain falling and third shows a mountain peak. TIM: Just for the record, according to this here map, Utah consists mainly of the desert biome. A map of the world with different regions on the map having different colors is shown. The colors of the regions include salad green, green, dark green, yellow, light brown, viridian and light blue. Most of the colors are not limited to a single spot of the map and correspond to regions scattered throughout several continents. An animation then shows an image of the outline of the state Utah and then places it in its location on the map; it falls in a yellow colored region. TIM: There are countless species of plants and animals living on Earth, and they've each evolved to become specially adapted to their environments. Tim and Moby are standing next to each other, Tim addresses the camera. MOBY: Beep? The light on Moby’s chest light up as he looks over at Tim. TIM: Well, if you move an animal out of its biome, it might not survive. It's the same deal with plants. An animation shows a flamingo in the middle of a snow covered field. The flamingo, covered with snow and ice, slowly tips over and falls. TIM: I’ve always wanted to have a pet kangaroo, but they just don’t live where we do. An animation shows Tim in kangaroo’s sack as both are hopping on a street of a city. TIM: So here they are: the biomes of Earth! Tim and Moby are standing next to each other, Tim addresses the camera. TIM: Tropical rainforests are found in areas along the equator. The map of the world is shown; the dark green colored regions are highlighted. TIM: With over 150 centimeters of rainfall each year, they're humid and hot! An animation shows rain falling on the tree tops of a thick forest. Word “rainforest” comes up on the screen. TIM: The vines and trees form a lush jungle, where all sorts of undiscovered species lie. An animation shows a monkey sitting on a tree, a parrot sitting on a vine, a spider crawling on a big green leaf and a jaguar. TIM: Grasslands, or savannas, are found in areas like Central Africa. The map of the world is shown; the green colored regions are highlighted. Word “grasslands” appears on the screen. TIM: This biome has a hot rainy season and a cold dry season; with not many trees and lots of … grassland, surprisingly enough. An animation shows a desert with a patch of grass, a body of water and a single tree next to it. Several zebras are getting a drink from the lake and an elephant is walking through the grass. TIM: Temperate forests are found in areas of mid-latitude. The map of the world is shown; the light green colored regions are highlighted. Phrase “temperate forest” appears on the screen. TIM: They have moderate rain, and four seasons. Oak and maple trees grow here, and the soil is very fertile. An animation shows a deer standing amongst the trees of a forest, a fox passing by and a bird flying over are also shown. TIM: Deserts get less than 10 centimeters of rain each year. The map of the world is shown; the yellow colored regions are highlighted. Word “desert” appears on the screen. TIM: They’re hot all day and cold at night. An animation shows a desert with few patches of grass and a single cactus with a flower on it. A scorpion, a lizard and a mouse poking its head out of a hole in the ground are shown. TIM: Subarctic taiga has cool summers and cold winters. The map of the world is shown; the light brown colored regions are highlighted. Word “taiga” appears on the screen. TIM: Evergreen trees grow here, and the soil is rocky. An animation shows a moose standing on a hill. The ground around him is rocky with patches of grass and is partially covered by snow. Evergreen tree forest and a mountain are shown in the background. A bear appears on the screen. TIM: It’s really cold all the time in the tundra. A thin strip of the top part of the map of the world is highlighted in blue. Word “tundra” appears on the screen. TIM: The soil is frozen all year round, so not much can grow besides lichen and moss. An animation shows a white rabbit eating one of the few patches of moss. Tall mountains are visible in the background. TIM: These biomes have been around for thousands of years, but they do change from time to time. Tim and Moby are standing next to each other, Tim addresses the camera. TIM: Icy glaciers once covered most of North America, and long before that, it was covered by a shallow sea. An animation shows a glacier moving through a group of tall trees, the glacier then disappears and the bottom half of the screen fills with water. TIM: These changes take millions of years, and the plants and animals have the time they need to adapt. But increasing human activity has changed all that. Tim addresses the camera. TIM: People can change a biome almost over night, cutting down trees, throwing up buildings, and polluting the water. Trees on a river bank are shown. An animation shows trees being cut down, everything around the river is paved, river turns from blue to muddy green in color and a big supermarket appears in the background. TIM: Without the proper habitat to support them, plants and animals can become extinct. The screen shows images of various animals and plants, an animation removes one image at a time until all of them are gone. MOBY: Beep. Tim and Moby are standing next to each other, the lights on Moby’s chest light up as he addresses Tim. TIM: Yeah, right? If people knew how fast a forest can become a desert, they might think twice before messing with our more fragile environments. Tim addresses the camera. MOBY: Beep? The lights on Moby’s chest light up as he addresses Tim. TIM: What? No! Tim addresses Moby. MOBY: Beep. Moby looks over at Tim and then turns his eyes toward the mall. Tim addresses Moby. TIM: I don't care if there's a sale! I'm not going. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Science Transcripts